Eternal Love
by The Demonic Ninjas 3
Summary: Vampires and their slayers cannot mix, and will not mix. But what if the the top professional slayer finds out that her colleague has become a vampire? [Neji X Tenten Oneshot]


**Eternal Love**

**By: The Demonic Ninjas 3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**Summary: **Vampires and their slayers cannot mix, and will not mix. But what if the one of the top professional slayers finds out that her colleague has become a vampire? Neji X Tenten Oneshot

**Author's Note:** I don't know. This was just random ideas. I like vampires… don't know why. Well, sometimes their scary. Another Neji X Tenten oneshot!

-----------------------------

"Damn It! I'm late!" yelled a brunette as she skid down the dark streets between people along the way. All of a sudden she came to a screeching halt, "then again HE'S been late for the past three months … hmph I'll make him wait this time." The brunette had slowed her pace to a walk. She was supposed to meet her boyfriend, who just happened to be her colleague, at the back of his apartment. Of course, you would expect that her milky orb-eyed boyfriend would be on time, but for the past three months, no matter where she and Neji met, he was ALWAYS LATE!

Tenten wasn't your typical girl. She was a vampire slayer, and one of the best to top it off. She was recognised by HQ as the top female slayer of the year ever since she entered the profession. As for Neji, he was the top male slayer of the year. Even though Neji may have been in the profession for a longer period of time, she still had more kills and experience than him.

The people around Tenten started giving her a weird look. Not only had she just ran down the street as if she was on fire but she was wearing her slayer uniform and weapons that tended to make people uncomfortable. Tenten was wearing a dark black tank top and black leather pants. A belt wrapped around her waist carrying wooden stakes and 2 razor-sharp wooden swords that could kill vampire or human. She also had other equipment such as rope and holy water to slow down her victims. Her most obvious and most frightening weapon was the crossbow that was swung across her back. To top off her uniform she wore a pair of black ribbons that kept her hair in two buns. Her chocolate brown eyes were as sharp as an eagle and her ears could pick up noise from miles away. She was born to be a vampire slayer.

She began to hum the tune of her favourite song, "Life is Like a Boat" by Rie Fuu. Suddenly she sensed an unusual aura from behind her. Grabbing one of her wooden swords at her belt, she swung it into the heart of the being behind her. It was a vampire.

"You really live up to your name don't you, Tenten the Immortal. Nothing can pass your sight or hearing. People believe that it was a gift from the gods to make you infallible. Whatever," laughed the vampire, "if I were you, I would check on your boyfriend. You never know how he fairs right?"

In rage Tenten jabbed the blade further into the vampire and watched as the body turned to ash. "Neji is in the same league as me. NEVER would he loose to the likes of you filthy creatures!" said the slayer coldly as she quickly re-sheathed her sword and headed towards her destination.

As she was closing onto her destination she could not believe the site. Blood was spilt along the way – Pools of Blood. She quickened her pace as her anxiety grew. The slayer suddenly stopped, "No," whispered Tenten.

In front of her she saw Neji, his teeth sunk into the neck of a poor girl who was screaming out of pain. What frightened Tenten the most was that Neji's normally peaceful milky orbed eyes were now blood-shot red. Sensing an unfamiliar presence, the vampire Neji shifted his eyes upward and spotted Tenten. He dropped the dying girl as his red eyes turned back to their normal whiteness. A sudden pain throbbed in Neji's head as his eyes started to turn back to the bloody form again.

"RUN!" yelled Neji as his vampire instincts took over him again. He began charging at Tenten with fangs bared out. Out of instinct Tenten pulled out a stake in front of her and watched in horror as Neji ran right into it – piercing his heart. A solemn look came across Neji's face as he said his last words, "I-I'm S-sorry, T-tenten…" and his body turned to ash.

Tenten kneeled infornt of Neji's ashes moaning at her loss. Within Neji's ashes, something white caught her eye. Pulling out the white object, she gasped. It was a letter, addressed to Tenten. Opening the envelope she began to read it,

"_Dear Tenten,_

_By the time you read this letter I have most likely left this world – probably burning in the flames of hell because of my actions. I have wanted to tell you this for a while, but I was too cowardly to accept the consequences. I have become a vampire. I, while collecting research on Lee's mysterious death, stumbled across some disturbing information. Before I could report it to anyone, I was bitten. I have found out one of the vampires plans that relates to you. They are planning to torture and kill you in the most barbaric way possible. If I didn't tell you this myself then I really am a fool. I want to tell you one more thing though, just in case I never get a chance to tell you this myself. No matter who I am or where I am, I promise you, I'll love you forever. Please forgive me of all my wrongs that I have committed against you._

_Hyuuga Neji_

"awwww… How touching" cackled a voice from behind Tenten.

Tenten spun around and could not believe her eyes. In front of her was THE lord of all Vampires, Uchiha Sasuke. She had read about him, and had always wanted to kill him with her own hands but NEVER did she imagine meeting him. The vampire Lord smirked, pleased with the expression he was receiving from THE number one vampire slayer. Shifting his eyes from Tenten's face to her neck, "I wonder what YOUR blood tastes like. Your comrades tasted a little bitter. Maybe yours is sweet?" Sasuke's lips curled into a smirk. At hearing this Tenten snapped back to reality.

"YOU BIT NEJI!" exclaimed Tenten.

"haha, of course. Your comrade should have felt honoured but I guess he didn't really like being a vampire." Replied Sasuke sarcastically.

Tenten had enough. Pulling out her wooden blades she began to twirl them on her fingers. Sasuke's eyes lit up in amusement. "So you want to fight, eh?" Tenten's eyes hardened, "Bring it on!"

"As you wish, my lady" mocked Sasuke as he snapped his fingers.

An army of hungry vampires appeared and charged at Tenten. The slayer's eyes sharpened as she held one of the blades into her mouth and began throwing stakes at their hearts. She was an expert at target practise. Running out of stales she cut open the bottle of holy water and drenched herself and her weapons with it. Swinging her blades, she charged at her enemies and killed them all until there was only the Lord of the Vampires left. The slayer grabbed the crossbow from her back and launched the arrow at Sasuke's heart. Sasuke stared at his wound in disbelief. "Tenten the Immortal, right? It suits you" were the last words spoken.

The slayer stared at the mess around her, disgusted. Walking away from the scene she picked up Neji's ashes and put it in a canister as she pulled out a picture of Neji and herself at a beach. Never again would that occur. Never again will she feel Neji's hand on her cheek. She will walk alone in the world until Death claims her, and return her to her Eternal Love.

------End of Story-----

So how did you guys like it? This is my second tragedy. Ya, I wrote another one, but I like this one better. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Read & Review and maybe try reading some of my other stories. I'm a major Neji X Tenten fanatic.


End file.
